charmed_rebornfandomcom-20200214-history
Kama
Kama: "I was beginning to worry you wouldn't make it." :Coop: "Kama have you ever known me to not to complete an assignment?" :Kama: "No, but you are the only working dad on the payroll. I'm not sure what to expect from you these days." :— Kama and Coop talking.[src] Kama is a Cupid and the head of all cupids; she assigns cupids to their charges. She resides in Cupid Temple. Charmed History Not much is known about Kama. However, given that she assigns Coop his duties, it is logical to conclude that she is his superior/boss. She is presumably a few centuries old as well. Coop At some point in 2009, Kama put Coop on a recruitment duty- which meant he had to go out and collect the soul of deceased infant and ferrying her to the temple- to see if he could still carry out his assignments, now that he was a dad. Upon his return to the temple, she expressed these concerns with him. http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/File:CoopKamaCherub.jpg A new cherub is born. Coop admitted that his heart was now longer in the task of collecting new recruits. After, the little girl was reborn into a cherub, Kama and Coop sat and watched as she take her first flight. Without turning to Coop, Kama told him that maybe she should put him in charge of the temple's nursery, to which, Coop expressed delight. Reprimanding Coop A few days later, Coop used his cupid powers, specifically Suggestion, on a distant relative, Mitchell Coopersmith, at his wedding rehearsal dinner. Within a few hours, the love the Coopersmith's had for each other had twisted into hate, which caused them to argue and fight violently with each other. Soon it started to affect Coop and Phoebe as well. Somehow Kama sensed what had happened and was at the church the next day waiting when Coop and the sisters arrived to try and fix it. At first, Coop thought Kama was punishing him because he is forbidden from having any contact with anyone in his family line, much less use his powers on them. Coop was unaware of the latter, however, the former void the need to be told. Kama, however, just wanted to reason with him, to get him to understand the dangers of his powers, and warn him not to use his power on his family again, but Coop decided to try use his powers on someone not in his family yet. He went to Bree, Mitchell's fiancée, and told her that no bride should cry on her wedding day, at which she responded she doesn't think there's going to be a wedding. Coop then used his cupid powers on Bree and calmed her down. She then went back into the church and married Mitchell. Charmed Reborn History Kama first appeared with the Elder, Emily, to give Penelope and Annie their first charges. While Annie was all for getting her charge, later revealed to be a windwalker named Skyler, Penelope was vehemently against it. When Chris was going to tell Penelope what Cupids really did, Kama told him to stop and let Penelope continue her vent before she beamed out of the manor in order to avoid her calling. Kama told the others to not worry, that Penelope would be back and that when she did come back, to give her a chance to speak her mind and decide on her own if she wanted to be a Cupid. Powers and Abilities As head cupid, Kama possesses all the common powers of a Cupid. However, with her ring she also has a plethora of other magical powers at her disposal. Active Powers *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects as well as individuals with the mind. *'Beaming:' The ability to teleport from one's current location and instantly reappear at another location. *'Remote Beaming': The ability to teleport another individual to or from another location with the mind. *'Empathy:' The ability to read and feel other people's emotions. This ability better enables them to guide and protect their charges. *'Sensing:' The ability to locate and find their mortal charges and any other magical beings anywhere in the world. Using their ring, a Cupid can also sense where a person displaced in time belongs, even if they didn't displace them and can return them there. Other Powers *'Immortality: '''Cupids are Immortals and will live for an infinitely long lifespan and an arrested aging process. *'Regeneration:' The ability to heal and regenerate bodily tissue and organs damaged as a result of injury, this regeneration takes place very quickly and is usually completed within seconds. Ring's Powers *'Holograms: The ability to project light and energy based images of all shapes and sizes for a variety of effects and reasons. *Suggestion:' The ability to implanting thoughts in an individual's mind; they can telepathically suggest to their charges to take a chance on love. *'Time Travel:' They can travel in time, but don't (or are not allowed to) manipulate the past. They tend to just use this power to teach lessons to an unwilling person. Changing things is possible. *'Temporal Stasis:' The ability to slow down time to the degree that they appear to be frozen in time, while causing that being and even others to be at normal speed, as well, for an indefinite period. Cupids can also use this power to slow down time to implant thoughts to charges to guide them in their paths. *'Projection:' The ability that allows its possessor to manipulate reality. This power is channeled through imagination, high level of emotions and will to let things happen. Cupids possess a limited form of this power. **'Unblocking:' Coop used his ring to bring an energy field that was blocking Phoebe's heart to the surface, so they both could see it, and later blocked it. **'Body Insertio:' The ability to transport another living being across any distance and place him/her in another person's mind, combining the two. **'Soul Absorption:' The ability to absorb the souls of the dead; Cupids can absorb the soul of a deceased child into their ring and transport the child to Cupid's Temple. **'Soul Swapping:' The ability to swap the souls of two people. Penelope is the only person that used this power. http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kama%27s_ring.jpgKama's Ring.http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kama_Coop.jpgKama and Coop using their rings. Notes and Trivia *Kama means desire or longing in Indian and is one of the four goals of human life in Hindu tradition. Additionally, her name might be derived from ''Kamadeva, sometimes refered to as Kama, the Hindu god of human love or desire. **Her design also appears to be Indian. *Aside from the Cupid-Witches, Kama is the only female Cupid to appear in the series. Appearances Charmed Kama appeared in a total of 1''' issue throughout the course of the comic series. :Cupid's Harrow Reborn '''Kama appeared in a currently unknown number of episodes in Charmed Reborn. : Charged Category:Cupids Category:Magical Beings Category:Characters Category:Charmed Characters Category:Secret Keepers